


T.A.R.D.I.S of Happiness

by Michelle_Evans



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M, OCs - Freeform, author insertion, sort of, universe jumping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michelle_Evans/pseuds/Michelle_Evans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a freak accident involving a T.V and an out of control T.A.R.D.I.S, The Doctor and Rose find themselves with a few new companions, as they race through space and time, to find the very thing that brought them together. A joint SUPERWHOLOCK (and then some) fic by 5 friends, a bit of Fun, bringing all the characters you love together, In the T.A.R.D.I.S of Happiness</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So during the combined hiatus of our favourite things, a group of 5 friends decided that we needed to get all the characters together to comfort one another. And then we thought, "Hey, why can't WE be there too?!" And so this story was idea-ated. (became an idea) Its still in the works and I'm sure the tags, pairings and ratings will change as the story evolves, but for now enjoy.  
> Updates will be sporadic as there are 5 of us and also real life. Sorry.  
> You can also find the story on ff.net ([ Here](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9376037/1/TARDIS-Of-Happiness))

Some time ago 5 friends met up, for their annual Disney movie night. In attendance was Darcy the tall man, Claire the mischievous, Michelle the… uhhh…well Michelle, Beth the adorable, and Ebony the cunning. They were a strange bunch if ever you saw one. Darcy with his abnormal height for someone his age and his hats. Oh man, his hats. Claire with her hair reminiscent of Nymphadora Tonks, constantly changing. It had recently settled on a short style with a long, pink fringe. Michelle with her distinct lack of discernible features, nothing really stood out about her, and this may have been her most valuable asset. Beth, with her height that matches almost perfectly with Darcy (just saying) and her adorable mannerisms and curly, shoulder length hair. And finally Ebony, with her cool manner, jet black hair and a mysterious air about her that you just can't put your finger on.

Anyway moving on, the friends were sitting on the couch, just beginning one of their favourite movies, 'Lilo and Stitch'. The blue of the title screen came up, playing the Disney intro music, and Bang! The flash that flew over the Disney castle exploded...coming towards them. Any normal group of people would have turned and run; but not them. They, being the stupid, no, no not stupid...brave, well no they weren't really being brave... Stunningly good looking and brilliant no well yes, they're pretty darn good...No that's irrelevant, anyway...being them, didn't run. The friends turned, a noise drawing their attention, to see a blue box on its side. Glass from the T.V was everywhere. It was one of those old, 1960's police boxes. The sounds coming from inside the box made them realise with a jolt...there was someone inside..." 

.oOo.

"Damn it Doctor! What did you do?" Rose roared over the malfunctioning T.A.R.D.I.S.  
Once again, Rose was thrown to the floor as the stardust swung to the other side.  
"Do something!" she yelled at the Doctor, who was by some miracle, still standing and running round the T.A.R.D.I.S console.  
Rose pulled herself to her feet, holding tightly to the console as they swung around again.  
"Quickly!" the Doctor tried to explain "We hit an anomaly; like a gap in the space time continuum. It's bothered her greatly, and now we're out of control headed for who knows where..." he looked at the screen as the comm units activated.  
A crackly voice yelling "He's taken a police cruiser!" and one replying calmly "Yeah, he took the Red One!" was heard  
His eyes widened in shock and confusion. "What? What?! WHAT?!"  
Rose ran around the other side of the console and peered at the screen. Her jaw dropped, leaving her gaping in pure shock before the Doctor snapped out of it and grabbed her right as an inter-galactic Federal Police Cruiser hit the side of the T.A.R.D.I.S knocking it further out of control, straight towards another dimension. Flinging them to the floor, the Doctor covered Rose with his own body as the T.A.R.D.I.S crashed. Into what or where, they didn't know.

.oOo.

Looking at one another the five jumped off the couch and cautiously approached the police box, surrounding it. Each holding a 'weapon' of some shape or form, they knocked on the door. The doors swung open inwards rather than outwards even though the door said to 'Pull'. But the most shocking thing was the man standing just inside the doors, as if the box had its own gravity, was standing horizontal to everyone else. He peered out, but as he did normal gravity made him slip, falling impressively backwards hitting the floor of the box.  
This startled a laugh out of the five around the box and Darcy called down "Hello? Umm sorry, but who the bloody hell are you? And how the hell did you get into our living room?"  
The man climbed to his feet and reached out of the doors, hanging over the edge, he grinned.

"Hello there! I'm the Doctor, and this is my companion Rose," he said gesturing behind him.  
Claire's eyes widened in recognition as she peered behind the 'Doctor' and her jaw dropped.

"Rose? Rose Tyler? OH MY GOODNESS! EEEEEEEEK" she said incredulously. With that she threw herself into the box, tackling her Rose to the floor.

"I can't believe it! How can you be here? I mean..."

Rose cut her off as they both spoke over each other in excitement. "I don't know!" and "I thought you were dead!"

"No I've been with the Doctor!" and "Doctor? Doctor Who exactly?" laughing the two pulled themselves off the floor and Claire looked around her jaw once more dropping to the floor, as the Doctor stood by the entrance, a smirk on his face.  
"Wait for it" he said to Rose as they both grinned in anticipation, this being the doctors favourite part.  
"GUYS! GET IN HERE!" Claire yelled shocked. The other clambered in awkwardly, due to the shift in gravity, before looking around.  
"It's bigger on the inside?!" Beth questioned.

"It's bigger on the inside," Michelle confirmed with a nod.  
Darcy turned to her and quickly explained "It's not just that, it's dimensionally transcendental. Basically it has its own set of dimensional parameters in which it is infinite,"

He looked to the Doctor questioningly "Right?"  
Grinning, the Doctor nodded "Brilliant!"

He pulled out his sonic and ran it up and down Darcy's body

"How did you get that one? You're a bit young for a PhD in Space-Time physics."  
Darcy shrugged "Lucky Guess?"  
The Doctor grinned once more before turning to everyone. "Okay will you please tell me who and, if necessary, what you are?"  
Rose laughed and quickly explained "Names and if you are human or another species"  
Michelle laughed and jokingly said "What else would we be? Bi-pedal Space Lizards?"  
The doctor gave her a look that practically said 'I've seen much weirder things'.

Ebony stepped up and over to the Doctor and replied a grin on her face,

"We're all human," jokingly she added "As far as we know. My name's Ebony,"

Pointing at each in turn she began to give names. "You've already met Claire; this is Darcy, Beth, and Michelle."

She smiled and held out a hand to the Doctor who shook it happily.

"Pleasure to meet you all," he grinned and walked over to Rose

"This is my Rose, as you now probably know,"

He wrapped an arm around her, and it was obvious to the others that he really cared about her. It was the look in his eyes, and the way that he kept her so secure and safe, even just placing his arm over her shoulder.

Claire grinned, mischief in her eyes, and walked over to the pair.

"Well I think, because you just blew up our T.V and all, you owe us."

She laughed as the Doctor and Rose gave her a look.

"So can we have a tour or what? I think that'd cover it. See where my best friend has been hiding all this time?"

They both grinned at each other, practically having a conversation with their eyes, before turning back to the five who were waiting with anticipation on their faces. Rose laughed and shrugged her shoulders "Oh I don't know. What do you think Doctor?"

The Doctor grinned wolfishly, bouncing a little on the balls of his feet before replying "I think it's a brilliant idea!"


	2. Chapter 2

Ebony looked at the others and grinned wickedly, this was going to be awesome. "Come one Sweetie! Let's get at it!" she laughed at the Doctor.  
"We would love a tour Doctor, but first, allow us to quickly grab our camera! We'd love to document it, beside photos are great!" Beth said with a smile on her small face.  
Nodding for them to do as they pleased, the Doctor watched as they climbed out of the T.A.R.D.I.S and scrambled to fix their clothes and find the camera. Grinning, the Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her so they spun around in excitement.

Rose was laughing wildly, overjoyed to be with both her Doctor and her friend once more. She watched, trying to hold in her giggles, as the teens climbed back into the T.A.R.D.I.S, but as Claire fell in, landing on her butt with an 'ooomph' she couldn't help it and once more burst into laughter.

Pulling herself to her feet, Claire stood indignantly and pointedly ignored Rose till she couldn't help it, catching the contagious giggles. Smiling, she finally turned around, wiping tears from her eyes and said "So, how about that tour?"

The Doctor nodded.

"Alright this way please"

He walked them in a full circle around the T.A.R.D.I.S console.

"So this is our console, where we make stuff happen! So you have the Imobulator which is right here," he gestured to it. "The manual, press this button and it will pop up. Give it a go"

Laughing Beth's hand darted around the Doctor's to hit the button and the manual popped out. For some reason, it flew around the console to hit Claire, who didn't see it coming from her position.

"What the actual hell?!" Claire complained. She threw it to Darcy who grinned opening it up wanting to read it, before the Doctor took it back.

"You can read it later!" he laughed placing it back in the grip, allowing it to be pulled back into the console.

Darcy walked over to one of the panels which had a large button in the centre of it.

"What's this button do?" he asked curiously.  
The Doctor ran round to where Darcy was and laughed.

"Oh that's broken, it was part of the chameleon systems that she has. Hasn't worked since my first regeneration" he sighed wistfully. "Alright then! Okay!"

He nodded to Rose who replied "Really? Can I?"

The Doctor nudged his head to the side, silently saying go ahead. Rose grinned cheekily, turning back to the others with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"Alright with me then!"

Rose laughed pulling the Doctor into the nearest hallway with Claire and Ebony close behind followed by Beth, then Darcy and Michelle bringing up the rear.

Turning round, Michelle told the others she'd catch up on their exploration. Shrugging, they continued on, leaving Michelle alone. A grin flicked across her face as she looked up and laughed at you.  
"You. Yeah you, reading the words right now. Yes, thank you now I have your attention,"  
She (or I) looked directly at you because this next bit is, and was, pretty awesome.  
"Continue on fair reader, I'll let the person in your head narrate from here." Grinning Michelle left the reader in peace, to allow them to continue on, the narrator now the small voice in your head that probably isn't even your voice... Shit, who is it? MICHELLE!  
Right, sorry, moving on.

Rose and the Doctor led them down a hall in which they stopped in front of a giant ball pit. "Across this is the sleeping dorms. There are various rooms and such through here" the Doctor said an excited grin crossing his face.  
He continued forward, wading through the chest high balls with the others following. Or so he thought.

Behind him, Claire had gotten distracted by a curious hallway to her right, and with a suggestive look at Rose they went down said hallway. It seemed a little darker down there as they walked, the silence almost engulfing. Stepping closer to Claire, Rose murmured in her ear "We're not meant to come this way. This is the way to the Doctors study, and he doesn't want anyone in there."

She looked around worry on her face, as if they were going to get caught. Pulling Claire's arm, she started to drag her back towards the others

"Come on, were not meant to be here, let's go back"

Claire was really curious as to what was so bad behind the door that the Doctor kept it hidden, so she quickly pulled her arm free.

"Hold on, my shoelace, you keep going I'll be right behind you." she said with a fake but convincing smile on her face.

Rose nodded and headed back the way they came, leaving Claire alone in the corridor. A grin coming to her face, Claire jumped back onto her feet, a mischievous look crossing her face. She turned back towards the door and hurried down the corridor, stopping in front of the door. Up close it was a lot bigger than it had looked before. She reached out and hesitantly rattled the handle, but unsurprisingly found it locked. A wide smile spilt her face as she whispered "Challenge..."

She laughed softly pulling her lock picks from her pocket; this was going to be fun.

Back with the Doctor, he was losing his companions rather quickly...

**Michelle's POV**

As the tour started, Michelle realised it was probably a mistake for her to be at the end of the line, easily distracted as she was. As they started off, she heard the Doctor say something about not wandering off and noticed Claire and Rose immediately veer off into a room. She rolled her eyes at them, and continued on with the others as the Doctor talked continuously.

Walking down the corridor, Michelle ran her hand along the wall, barely listening as the Doctor prattled on. Suddenly, she felt a change. The smooth wall was gradually getting warmer. She stopped and turned to face the wall curiously.

She moved her hand up and down the wall to see if there was any change at different spots on the wall. Behind the wall, she could feel a slight humming. She glanced away from the wall and saw the others had continued along on the tour. As she went to catch up to them, she noticed a room.

About 10 feet down the hall from where she stood, was an open door. The humming got louder as she approached, the room seemed to be calling to her; nay the whole damn ship seemed to be calling to her.

She glanced back to the others and slipped into the room. The door slid closed behind her, encasing her in darkness. She turned quickly and then the lights slowly came on, allowing her eyes to adjust.

The room was huge at first glance, and superawesomemegafoxyhuge once you looked closer. In the far corner of the room was a big, round swimming pool that had an island in the middle with a bridge leading to it.

From this distance, Michelle couldn't tell what was on the island, and quite frankly right now she didn't care. For in the centre of this room was a giant... I guess thing is the only way to describe it. It reminded her of the T.A.R.D.I.S console, but instead of being surrounded by buttons and other such things, this was surrounded by several wicked awesome computer set ups.

It was then that Michelle realised it. "So this is what you wanted to show me," she muttered stroking the wall next to her before she walked towards the "thing" at the centre of the room. She had found the Wi-Fi room.

**Beth's P.O.V**

Beth continued along with the tour group, but heard a small miaow come from somewhere off to the right. She stopped and looked around. When the noise came again, she knew where it was coming from. Looking down she saw a small, brown kitten in the corner of a corridor. The Doctor, Rose, Ebony and Darcy had already moved on, so she decided it wouldn't hurt to play with the kitten for a bit. Crouching down she patted the kitten, and it rubbed up against her, purring.

"Aren't you a good little kitty?" Beth murmured to it while petting.

Suddenly she felt something metal underneath its chin; it was a name tag.

"Ace hey? So how did you get on here?" Beth felt a bit silly talking to cat, but she'd lost the other companions by now. Ace trotted off back down the hallway, nails clicking against the polished tiles. With nowhere else to go, Beth followed her. Ace led her to a door that was slightly ajar. The kitten slipped in, so she opened the door. What was there surprised her more than the other rooms in the T.A.R.D.I.S.

There was an entire animal nursery in there! It was mostly made up of kittens, each with a different name tag like Ace's. There were also a number of puppies, rabbits, lizards and even a white pony.

Beth stepped in and started to play with the animals, giving them belly rubs and treats from a specially labelled "treats box".

Even as she sat there playing she could see that the T.A.R.D.I.S. always catered to each animal's needs. Their toys seemed to be able to move by themselves and food seemed to just "appear" at mealtimes. Sitting in this room comforted by all these creatures, was almost calming and definitely reassured her that this would be the best adventure she would ever go on.

**Ebony's P.O.V**

The Doctor was rambling about the T.A.R.D.I.S more than usual, Ebony thought. Although this did make it a _lot_ easier to sneak away to get where she needed to be.

She opened two large wooden doors and smiled to herself, she had found the library. There were books wall-to-wall, floor to ceiling, the four-storey room covered in every book imaginable. Her eyes fell upon a huge leather bound book by a window, the light streaming in and hitting it.

She walked forward, her eyes gleaming over its contents. The Gallifreyan words shining in gold, the stories of the time war written in detail below, and in the bottom right hand corner of the page, a name.

She grinned to herself and said "Hello there…" as everything fell into place. She pulled out her little blue book, the one that had every detail written down in it, and wrote down the last piece that she was missing.

She shut the leather bound book and then looked up at the huge Library.

"How have you been Sexy? Long time no see"

She remained there as she slowly caught up on what she'd missed, editing the Book of Gallifrey as she read.

**Darcy's POV**

As Darcy continued to follow the Doctor back into the console room, he finished up the tour by saying,"And back into the console room, so now that you've seen her, what do you think?"

The Doctor turned around then. "Wait what? Where'd the others go?"

"Well," Darcy started. "Claire and Rose walked off pretty much as you were saying not to wander off, Ebony left around the library, Beth sometime just before that, and Chelle got distracted by that warm room we passed"

The Doctor raised a hand to his face and inhaled, "And why didn't you walk off?"

"Because someone had to tell you where everyone else went" he replied with a smile.

The Doctor let out a huge sigh.

" Alright, let's go find them all again"

…...oOo...

Back by the study door, Claire broke in finally. Pushing the door open, she silently crept in, closing it behind her as she hurried across the floor to the large desk. Looking around her, she quickly began to open the drawers and search through them hurriedly. The Doctor was a strange man. She had the feeling that there was more to him than she or anyone else there knew and she planned to find out. Running her hands along the bottom of the drawer she found what she was looking for. Being a mischief maker herself, she knew all the tricks for hiding something. Laughing softly to herself she lifted the false bottom out of the drawer and pulled the manila folder out of it. Sitting at the desk she opened the file and spread it out.

In it there were photos and stories. Placing the writing aside Claire looked through the photos, a frown appearing as she looked at them. There were 10 in all...and they all had similarities...maybe, she thought to herself, maybe they were the Doctor's.

Unsure of what she was seeing, Claire left the file sitting on the desk and began looking through the Doctor's books, with the hope one of them would hold the answer she was looking for. Stepping backwards while reading one, she knocked the head off a statue. Jumping, startled Claire watched as the statue stopped falling, as if on a hinge, and a door opened behind the pedestal it was rested on. Looking through the now opened, and not so secret, secret doorway, Claire could see a long hallway with what appeared to be paintings...or mirrors. She had a strong feeling not to go in, like a complete and utter loathing of the room itself, but her curiosity got the better of her. Stepping through the doorway, she passed through a barrier, and walked down towards the first painting. In it was a dark door with the inscription 221B on it, from an old show she had once watched. She reached forward her fingers brushing the painting...then going through it. Not a Painting...but a doorway... That's when the lights switched off. Turning, Claire looked around her, her heart pounding like drums in her chest as an alarm went off, and the room around her began to melt away...

...oOo...

The T.A.R.D.I.S was not happy, this stranger had entered the Doctor's hall of Universes and it was her duty to shut it down and transport the human to a holding room... but something was happening. Something she couldn't control...NO Red Alert! The T.A.R.D.I.S began to shake as her insides moved without her say. This human was not a normal human...the human was cancelling and reversing her ability to shut down the portals. They were merging! NO IT CAN'T...In a final attempt to stop the human, the T.A.R.D.I.S knocked her out by taking the oxygen away...but it was too late, the damage was done and the human girl inside was no longer a threat. All that was left of the hall of universes was a single doorway, and the girl's foot was inside it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cliff hanger! sort of... Is it still a cliff hanger if no one cares? (or reads it :P)


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor pulled Darcy along with annoyance as he ran down the hall, first bursting through the doors of the library to see Ebony sitting down, the book of Gallifrey in her lap, a pen in hand, looking completely relaxed.

"Hello Sweetie, problem?" she said with a smirk on her face, placing the book on the table beside her.

The Doctor gaped at her with shock written across his face. "What? How can you? I mean- it's not possible." He shook his head, eyes wide in confusion.

Ebony laughed lightly "Spoilers. Don't you worry your precious little head," she assured him.

She smoothly rose and headed over to join the others and patted the Doctor's hair. She grinned and quickly leant over to Darcy. "The others in the other rooms?"

Darcy nodded raising an eyebrow, wondering what she meant by 'spoilers' and what was really going on with Ebony. He had never really gotten to know her before, she was Michelle's friend and none of them knew anything about her.

Ebony walked forward, her hips swaying as she grabbed the Doctors hand and pulled him along, heading straight for the WIFI room where she knew Michelle would be waiting. The Doctor and Darcy followed after her, both with confused looks plastered on their faces.

"How do you know what rooms they're in?" Darcy asked.

"Spoilers" she chuckled, before stopping in front of a room and opening the door. The WIFI room, where Michelle sat contentedly in front of several screens. (It couldn't be said for sure, but she may have been liveblogging the adventure so far). The Doctor blinked a few times, staring at the woman before him who was holding his hand, and acting as if she had known him for years.

Darcy walked over to Michelle, pulling her from the screens before her.

"Michelle we-" Suddenly he was cut off as the room began to flash red, a women's voice echoing throughout

"Warning. Warning. Danger. Critical Condition"

The Doctor looked up, "no,no,No,No,NO!"

He instantly sped off, Ebony still holding tight to his hand, the others following closely behind. Distress, among other emotions, flickered rapidly across his face as they passed the Animal Nursery. 

Beth was standing near the door as they ran past. Darcy was the only one to notice, apparently, so he reached out as he passed, grasped her hand tightly, and pulled her along close behind the Doctor, Ebony, Rose and Michelle.

The Doctor went to turn down the hallway on the left only to have Ebony shake her head at Rose and jerk her head in the other direction.

Rolling her eyes Rose yelled out "Wrong way Doctor!"

The Doctor growled under his breath and turned around running in the other direction, his face tight with worry, and holding back anger.

Finally after what seemed a lifetime, the Doctor stopped back at the first hallway they had passed, and slowly walked down it. Behind him he heard Rose gasp when they saw the door was pushed open, and the room behind it was in chaos. Putting his hand behind him, the Doctor silently told the others to stay put as he walked forwards cautiously. Once he was further into the room, he looked around seeing the destruction around him. His hands were visibly shaking with distress by this stage as he took another step forwards into the room.

To the side he could see his desk, and the door to the hall of universes was open...NO! Running forward he ignored the others' protests and jumped over his desk, letting out a cry of dismay as he walked to the doorway. The others went to follow him into the Hall of Universes only to walk into the Doctor

"NO DONT YOU DARE GO IN THERE! YOU'LL MAKE IT WORSE!" he roared in anger.

Both Rose and Ebony clambered in front of the doorway, as they all watched the Doctor walk hesitantly into the room.

Watching, holding her breath and herself back from following the Doctor in, Ebony twitched as the Doctor slowly walked closer to the main disruptions in the room. Looking around from the doorway, she could see the distortion in colours and blurring of borders in the 'mirrors' that held the doors to the universes. In some of the more severe cases, the mirrors were nearly completely merged. But... there was one which every other mirror seemed to be bleeding into... Right as she spotted it, she heard Beth gasp behind her.

Because there in the corner of the 'main' mirror, was an arm, and a heap of hair...It was Claire; just hanging half in the door. Unable to hold herself back anymore, Ebony ran forward, reaching the door right as the Doctor did. The two of them each grasped Claire's shoulders and carefully dragged her from the room.

The Doctor then reached down and lifted Claire's unconscious form, and carried her bridal style at a run to the med bay. Placing her on the bed, he ran around dragging over his med kit, as the others stood by, watching. The Doctor checked her over for any injuries, wrapping up her wrist and cleaning some of the blood off her face. There wasn't much and the cut on her forehead was shallow, so nothing to worry about. But that was of little comfort to them all.

.oOo.

Claire slowly came round, looking around as her eyes came back into focus. She could see the Doctor whisper yelling as Ebony and Rose tried to calm him down, Beth, Darcy and Michelle were talking quietly amongst themselves, and they were the first to notice she was awake.

They came over as she sat up and looking straight at Michelle she quietly enquired "What the hell happened, and how much shit am I in?"

Michelle looked at her with a glint in her eyes. "You want it blunt?"

Claire nodded so Michelle continued "Well! The Doctor is furious. Not only did you break into his office; you somehow managed to completely destroy what he calls 'The Hall of the Universes' It's a complete mess with all these paintings melting into one another. You also set off an alarm that caused him to freak. He and Ebony dragged you out, bought you here, and now Ebony and Rose are trying to stop him skinning you alive. That's about it really." She finished with a nod.

Claire nodded; her mouth closed taking it all in. She hadn't meant to cause trouble like this, she had only wanted to look and possibly find out some more about the Doctor. Instead she caused all sorts of trouble…as always. She sighed, louder than she thought, causing the Doctor to spin around.

"Damn it! WHEN I SAY DON'T GO IN THERE OR DON'T WANDER OFF WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?! YOU'VE WRECKED THE ROOM, I DON'T UNDERSTAND EXACTLY HOW BAD THE DAMAGE IS CLAIRE, WHY DOES NO-ONE-"

The Doctor was cut off when he suddenly found an annoyed Ebony in front of him, and a finger to his lips.

"Shh," she shushed the Doctor annoyance on her face "That's enough Doctor. She has been through enough today, she doesn't need you to give her grief too."

The Doctor tried to protest, but Ebony was having none of it. She shushed him again, causing him to roll his eyes and storm from the room, like a child throwing a temper tantrum, Rose following behind him.

Ebony walked over to join Michelle, Darcy and Beth, who were still standing over a blank faced Claire.

"Rest Sweetie, we'll deal with the Doctor, you'll see."

She smiled as Claire rolled away from them all.

"Leave her be, she'll join us when she's ready. Let's go to the control room with the Doctor" she whispered to the others

They nodded and all walked out of the Medical bay, leaving Claire to stew with her thoughts.


End file.
